Broken Heart
by CosmicPenguinn
Summary: Prompt: Imagine Person A being tricked into thinking Person B is cheating and breaks up with them. However, they later find out Person B was innocent. Person B crying/raging at them is optional! [Mikayuu] [Found on otpprompts.]


**Prompt:** _Imagine Person A being tricked into thinking Person B is cheating and breaks up with them. However, they later find out Person B was innocent. Person B crying/raging at them is optional!_

 **Prompt found on otpprompts on Tumblr!**

xXxXx

Yuuichiro fell to his knees on the bedroom floor. Tears streamed down his face, his bottom lip quivering.

 _"How can you do this to me, Yuu?! What did I do to deserve this?!"_

His shoulders began to shake, his silent tears turning into choked sobs.

 _"I can't even believe you would do something like this! I trusted you, Yuu!"_

He covered his mouth with his hands to muffle his loud cries. More tears streamed down his face.

 _"That's it. I can't do this anymore, Yuu. I've had enough of this."_

Yuuichiro shook his head, desperate to get those awful words out of his head, but his mind continued to play those 5 words that tore his heart apart.

 _"I'm breaking up with you."_

"Mika…" Yuuichiro whimpered, "I-I don't understand…"

xXxXx

The following day in school, Mikaela avoided Yuuichiro at all costs. Any attempts that Yuuichiro made to try to talk things out with him were useless as the blonde ignored a word that the boy said, as if there was no one even there. After his fifth attempt at trying to talk, Yuuichiro gave up, defeated as he made it to his class. However, he didn't have it in him to even try to pay attention to the lesson. He had just rested his head in his arms all day, fighting the urge to cry.

 _"What can I do to fix this when I don't even know what I did wrong that caused this..?"_ Yuuichiro wondered.

After the first bell rang, Yuuichiro's desk was surrounded by his closest friends. Even though the boy heard them, he made no attempts to lift his head up and interact with them. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, but he still did not look up to see whose it was.

"Yuu-kun," Yoichi spoke softly, "Will you be alright?"

Yuuichiro finally lifted his head from his desk after hearing the concern in Yoichi's voice, and he smiled sympathetically at his friends, "I'm sorry, I'll be fine, I think I'm going to go lay down in the nurse's office for a little bit, I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Yuu, wait!" Shinoa called out for the boy, but he was already up out of his desk and rushing towards the exit of the classroom. It was evident that he just wanted to be alone, but that did nothing to ease their worry.

"I'm worried about him, I've never seen him so upset before," Yoichi frowned, looking down at his feet.

"I think I know," Mitsuba took a deep breath, "It's been going around the school that his boyfriend broke up with him, Mikaela I think it was?"

"What?!" The other three exclaimed.

Mitsuba shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know if it's true but that's what I've heard going around the halls so far today."

"Poor Yuu-kun…" Yoichi said sadly.

Shiho slammed his fists on Yuuichiro's empty desk, "We should go confront this Mikaela then and ask what his problem is!" He yelled.

"We can't do that," Shinoa said, "For one thing, we don't know if that's true. Secondly, if we confront Mikaela about this, it could make things worse between the two of them whether its true or not."

"But we can't just sit and do nothing!" Shiho snapped.

"To be honest, I kind of agree with him," Mitsuba said, "Maybe he'll tell us something that he won't tell Yuuichiro."

"But what if he doesn't and it just makes him more mad?" Yoichi asked worriedly.

"Even if he does get mad there isn't really anything more that he could do since he already pretty much did his worst," Shiho growled bitterly.

Shinoa sighed, "Alright. Let's go find Mikaela then."

xXxXx

The four of them finally found Mikaela at his locker, gathering the things he needed for his next class. He wasn't too surprised at their arrival, if anything he had seen it coming and would've been surprised if they hadn't approached him. Even he heard the gossip people were spreading about him calling off his relationship with Yuuichiro.

"We need to talk to you," Shinoa said.

"I assume about Yuuichiro?" Mikaela asked.

"That's right. Why did you break up with him? He's heartbroken about it!" Mitsuba screeched.

"Why do you guys even care? It's not like you guys even really care about him anyway," Mikaela said coldly.

Shiho released an animalistic growl as he grabbed the collar of Mikaela's shirt roughly, "Listen, asshole, I know you and Yuuichiro have been close ever since childhood, but that gives you _no fucking_ _ **right**_ to mess with his feelings like that!" Shiho yelled angrily.

Yoichi panicked, trying to get between the two to prevent any kind of violence, but his efforts went unnoticed by the two.

"Don't you **_dare_** talk to me about messing with peoples feelings, _lowlife_ ," Mikaela glared daggers at the boy, "You of all people."

"What are you talking about?" Shiho asked darkly.

"After all," Mikaela ripped Shiho's hand off his shirt, grip remaining on his wrist, "You are the reason why we broke up in the first place."

"Again, what are you talking about?" Shiho repeated with more anger.

Mikaela leaned in closer, a dark expression on his face, " **As if you don't know.** "

The blonde slammed his locker shut, loud enough to make Yoichi jump, and stormed past Yuuichiro's group of so-called friends. "Don't act as if you're so innocent in this situation when you're the one that slept with him." He mumbled under his breath low enough for no one else to hear.

"Kimizuki, what was he talking about?" Mitsuba asked firmly.

"I have no idea! Honest!" Shiho said.

"Don't lie!"

"I'm not lying!"

Shinoa pinched the bridge of her nose, "This only seemed to make matters worse," she sighed.

"What do we do now?" Yoichi asked sadly.

Shiho and Mitsuba ceased their bickering and everyone remained silent, Shinoa being the first to speak up.

"I wish I knew, Yoichi." She said quietly, looking down to her shoes sadly.

xXxXx

The school day was more than halfway over, but Yuuichiro was still holed up in the nurse's office. He claimed that he had a stomach ache and they allowed him to lay down for some time. However, the nurses were starting to doubt his condition, seeing how his appearance remained healthy. When Yuuichiro denied the nurses request to call home, they were left with no other option but to send him back to class. Defeated, the raven haired boy left the nurse's office. However, he refused to go to his current class since it was one that he shared with Mikaela. Seeing the blonde would only be torturous, knowing that he did not want anything to do with him at the time. He decided to kill the rest of his time hidden away from the world up on the roof.

After the next bell had rung, Yuuichiro was hesitant on going to his next class. He did not have it with Mikaela, but he still did not want to go. It was nice to be alone, especially when he was too sad to even focus on school work. Plus, he had some of his friends in his next class and he did not want to be asked where he was or what happened or anything along those lines. In the end, he had just decided to head on home anyway. It defeated the purpose to stay in school if he was going to do nothing but isolate himself and be sad the whole time.

Yuuichiro made his way down the stairs and through the halls to reach the exit of the school. However, before he made it outside the building, he heard some people gossiping that made him stop his tracks.

"Hey, did you hear why Mikaela broke up with Yuuichiro?"

"Ah yeah, I think it was because Yuuichiro cheated on him with that Kimizuki guy, right?"

"Yeah! Poor Mikaela, I don't blame him for breaking it off with Yuuichiro."

"It serves him right!"

Yuuichiro felt his heart being ripped apart. Tears were running down his cheeks before he could even process what he had just heard. Him? Cheat on Mikaela with Shiho? Is that the truth behind why Mikaela broke up with him?

 _"How can you do this to me, Yuu?! What did I do to deserve this?!"_

 _"I can't even believe you would do something like this! I trusted you, Yuu!"_

 _"That's it. I can't do this anymore, Yuu. I've had enough of this."_

 _"I'm breaking up with you."_

Yuuichiro balled his hands into fists. He needed to talk this out with Mikaela, whether Mikaela wanted to have this talk or not. It was going to happen. Thankfully, he knew Mikaela's schedule like the back of his hand and there was still some time before the class actually began. Quickly, Yuuichiro turned on his feet and flew threw the halls to make it to Mikaela's class. He stormed into the room and stomped over to Mikaela's desk, slamming his han down on the wood.

"We need to talk. **Now.** " Yuuichiro's voice was cold, but there was a slight quiver.

"And what if I don't want to?" Mikaela asked simply.

"Then I'll tell you anyway in front of all your classmates," Yuuichiro stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

Mikaela sighed, grabbing Yuuichiro's wrist tightly and pulling him out of the classroom before the bell rung.

"What the fuck is your _problem_?!" Mikaela hissed.

"Why did you break up with me?" Yuuichiro asked.

Mikaela sighed, "Do we have to talk about this now?"

"Yes, we do. Why did you break up with me?" Yuuichiro repeated, his voice colder.

"Isn't it obvious? Because you slept with that bastard Kimizuki!" Mikaela growled, unshed tears daring to spill.

"What the _fuck_?! I would **NEVER** sleep with Kimizuki! Who the fuck told you that?!" Yuuichiro screamed.

"Ferid did," Mikaela answered.

"Why the _fuck_ would you believe **_his_** words?! Why didn't you ask **_me_** about it first?!" Yuuichiro felt tears forming in his eyes.

"Because I _trust_ him. He looks out for me."

"You trust _him_ before your _own boyfriend_? And he doesn't look out for you, he's trying to have you for himself!"

"How can I trust you when you sleep with other people!"

" **I NEVER SLEPT WITH KIMIZUKI!** " Yuuichiro yelled from the top of his lungs, tears streaming down his cheeks. Mikaela felt guilt tugging at his heart. "I would **_NEVER_** cheat on you, Mika! I love you so much, so much that it _hurts_! You mean the world to me!"

"How am I supposed to believe that, Yuu? Why would Ferid lie to me about something like this?"

"Because he's trying to take you away from me, why can't you see that?! He's had an eye on you even after we got together, Mika!"

"Even aside from that, how do I know that you really didn't sleep with Kimizuki."

"HE'S GOING OUT WITH YOICHI FOR FUCK'S SAKE, MIKA, AND HE WOULD NEVER TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HIM LIKE THAT! JUST LIKE HOW I WOULD NEVER TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU! IS IT REALLY THAT HARD FOR YOU TO TRUST ME?!"

Mikaela gasped, looking up to see Yuuichiro's face was red, his brows knitted together in anger, tears pouring down his cheeks making his eyes red and puffy. Yuuchiro shook his head back and forth, sloppily wiping his tears away.

"I-I just don't know what else I could do… W-What else can I do, M-Mika… I-I love you so much… I-I don't want us to break up…" Yuuichiro sobbed into his hands.

Mikaela felt tears of his own streaming down his face. He felt like he had just kicked a sweet, innocent puppy. How could he have just assumed Yuuichiro would do something like that, especially when he didn't even ask about it first. He had known Yuuichiro practically all of his life and he was going to listen to someone else over his own boyfriend?

"Yuu-chan…" Mikaela gently held Yuuichiro's hands and pulled them away from his face, and he frowned when he saw Yuuichiro was still crying, "I'm so sorry, Yuu-chan.. I didn't mean to hurt you. I guess when Ferid told me those lies, I was so mad that I didn't think clearly and thought it couldn't be anything else but the truth. I know that doesn't excuse the way I've been treating you and I'm so, so sorry. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, even though I do not deserve it."

Yuuichiro felt a whole fresh round of tears flowing, and Mikaela felt even more guilty. He pulled Yuuichiro in for the tightest hug he could possibly give him.

"I'm so sorry, Yuu-chan… Please stop crying…"

Yuuichiro pulled away and shook his head, "I'm not crying because I'm sad," he smiled, "I'm smiling because I'm happy. I'm happy that you still want to be with me, Mika. I love you _so_ much."

Mikaela felt all of his sadness and anger melt away as he too began crying tears of joy. He cupped both of Yuuichiro's cheeks and pulled him in for a sweet, loving, tender kiss. It was warm and passionate, filled with both of their love combined, but it did not last long, for they heard cheers and whistles and the two immediately pulled back, remembering where they were.

"We're still in school, aren't we?" Yuuichiro murmured sheepishly.

"Yup," Mikaela nodded.

"I'll let you get to your class now, I'll see you later?"

"Of course, love, I'll see you after class."

The two shared a quick embrace, followed by a small peck on the lips, and the two split ways to go to their classes feeling so much better than they did hours ago.

From one of the corners of the hallway, Yuuichiro's friends revealed themselves. Shinoa and Mitsuba were cheering and jumping up and down in celebration for Yuuichiro and Mikaela working things out. Yoichi was slightly red in the face after hearing Yuuichiro announce openly that he and Shiho were going out. Shiho was mortified for thinking people thought he slept with Yuuichiro.

"Me? Sleep with someone like him?" Shiho said disgustedly.

Yoichi giggled, "At least everything is cleared up between them. It's nice to know that Yuu-kun is happy again."

"Yeah, that's true. Plus now the whole school knows that you and I are together too," Shiho gave a small peck to Yoichi's cheek, and the smaller boy blushed from head to toe.

"Well, that certainly takes care of that!" Shinoa grinned.

"Who is that Ferid bastard anyway?" Mitsuba asked.

"Ah, I believe he's a senior whose had his eyes on Mikaela ever since Mikaela entered 9th grade," Shinoa answered.

"I say we teach this Ferid a little lesson shall we?" Mitsuba asked, holding out her elbow.

"Why yes we shall!" Shinoa replied with a grin as she wrapped her arm around Mitsuba's elbow, the two girls skipping down the hall.

"For some reason, those two alone give me a bad feeling." Shiho shuddered just thinking about it. Yoichi giggled.


End file.
